


breathe in, breathe out

by seochangbin



Series: commissions <3 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Edging, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, a position thats Not missionary. finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Hyunjin beckons Seungmin over with the flick of his hand, and Seungmin crawls onto the bed on all fours. The former smiles, leaning forward to kiss Seungmin. “So pretty.”--Hyunjin lends Seungmin his lingerie, and he's so fucking hot.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: commissions <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106300
Kudos: 102





	breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my lovely friend grapes who's the ultimate seungjin stan LOL she asked for hyunjin lending seungmin his lingerie, and hyunjin edging seungmin!! a simple request, but i hope this little fic did it justice!!
> 
> i know this is a little short for a fic from me but pls enjoy it regardless!!

“Woah,” Hyunjin gasps. He lays against the pillows, admiring Seungmin’s form in the doorframe of their bedroom. “You look so fucking good.”

“You think so?” Seungmin asks, unsure. He toys with the collar, which tickles under his chin. “I didn’t think I could fill it up well.”

Hyunjin beckons Seungmin over with the flick of his hand, and Seungmin crawls onto the bed on all fours. The former smiles, leaning forward to kiss Seungmin. “So pretty.”

They kiss lazily, Hyunjin holding Seungmin’s face in his hands till they’re out of breath. He hums, then coaxes Seungmin into his lap. Seungmin’s cheeks are red, as Hyunjin runs his hands over his body. The black frills of the lingerie stand out sharply against Seungmin’s caramel-coloured skin, little bows decorating the straps and the thigh garters. Hyunjin snaps the band against Seungmin’s thigh, to which he whimpers. 

He adjusts Seungmin’s top for a moment, moving it so the bow sits prettily in the centre of Seungmin’s chest. His chest fills the small cups nicely, and Hyunjin gives him a tentative little squeeze. “Hyunjin,” Seungmin says, seemingly affected by Hyunjin’s teasing already. The blonde just giggles, eager to play with Seungmin for as long as he can. 

“You prepped in the shower, right?” Hyunjin asks softly, kissing the squishy parts of Seungmin’s thighs intermittently. Seungmin nods. Hyunjin smirks, toying with the head of Seungmin’s cock through his underwear, straining hard against the black lace. Seungmin whines. 

“You react so well to me, baby,” He chuckles, while Seungmin stares at him with wide eyes. They undress quickly, and Seungmin pulls his underwear off as quickly as he'd probably put them on. 

Seungmin huffs, moving the hair out of his eyes. “I’d react better if you stick it in me already,” He grumbles, teasing just a little, to which Hyunjin scrunches his nose at. 

“I’m getting to it,” He assures, rolling his eyes playfully. “Horny bastard.”

“Hey!” Seungmin feigns offence. “You suggested we do this in the first place!”

Hyunjin laughs as he pulls the lube from under the bed. “I did,” Hyunjin admits. He squirts lube into his hand, warming it up in his fingers then presses them to Seungmin’s opening. He squeaks as Hyunjin sinks a couple of them in. “But it’s pretty obvious you’re just as eager as I am, right?” 

Hyunjin hooks his fingers so they press right up against Seungmin’s prostate, making him groan as he nods. He fingers Seungmin lazily, more for his own amusement than to properly prep Seungmin. 

“Please,” Seungmin murmurs behind a hand. 

Hyunjin hums contemplatively, saying nothing as he shifts Seungmin in his lap. The smaller man begins to whine, but stops upon seeing that Hyunjin is slicking his cock up. Hyunjin lifts Seungmin up, lines himself up with his hole, then gets Seungmin to sink down.

The frills of Seungmin’s collar are pressed down as he lets his head fall, eyes rolling back as Hyunjin fills him up. “So… So full,” He moans. Seungmin trembles a little, holding onto Hyunjin for stability as he gets used to Hyunjin’s size. 

His hands are perched firmly on Seungmin’s waist, while Seungmin has one hand braced against the headboard. When Seungmin gives him the green light, Hyunjin holds himself up to thrust into Seungmin. Their hips slap together loudly, lube squelching obscenely between them. This position is a rare one for them, given how exhausting it is for the both of them -- moving with such intensity, having to hold themselves up. 

“Fuck, oh my God,” Seungmin babbles breathlessly. Hyunjin loves hearing Seungmin talk in that breathy, high-pitched voice of his during sex, knowing he’s the reason Seungmin loses control. “Need to come.”

“Already?” Hyunjin smirks, laughing a little. “You’re so cute.” 

“Please,” Seungmin pleads. Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow. He must be really turned on if he’s begging already.

“No,” Hyunjin answers, lifting Seungmin so his cock slips from him entirely, and a pathetic groan spills from Seungmin’s lips. Hyunjin laughs. 

Teasing Seungmin for a moment, he runs the head of his cock over Seungmin’s gaping hole, but never actually pushing in. Seungmin whines, till Hyunjin shoves it back in. 

His hips continue at their frantic pace, and Seungmin begins to whine in a high, little voice. “Hyunjin,” He says. “It’s- oh, God, it’s a lot.”

“Do you need me to stop? What’s your colour?” Hyunjin asks, hips slowing but not actually stopping. He notes Seungmin’s hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock. He’s learnt well.

“Green. And no, keep going.” 

Hyunjin nods. “Good,” He affirms. “You look so good in my lingerie, I’m glad I can keep using you as my little plaything.”

Seungmin exhales through his nose, affected by Hyunjin’s words. He picks up the pace once more, the smaller man whimpering with Hyunjin’s thrusts. Seungmin’s sounds punctuate every one of Hyunjin’s thrusts, and Hyunjin wickedly decides that he can torture Seungmin even more.

With Seungmin holding the base steady, Hyunjin uses his palm to rub circles over the head of the former's cock cruelly. Seungmin gasps, hips bucking up into Hyunjin’s hand. “Hyunjin,” He groans. “Oh my God.”

“Think I prefer ‘boyfriend’, actually,” Hyunjin smirks cheekily. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes, even while he’s getting railed. “Oh, shut up,” He dismisses playfully, and Hyunjin giggles to himself at how Seungmin’s cheeks get red. 

“You close, pretty thing?” Hyunjin asks.

“Yeah,” Seungmin bites back. “I was the first time you almost made me come.”

“Bad manners won’t get you anywhere close to an orgasm, honey,” Hyunjin tsks in a voice tripping with condescension. “Now ask nicely, before I pull out again and make you beg for it.”

Seungmin scrunches his nose but doesn’t say anything, seemingly not intending to push any further. Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow, silently egging him on to say something. 

“Hyunjin, please fuck me and make me come,” Seungmin asks sultrily, looking up at Hyunjin with those bedroom eyes he can’t say no to. Seungmin really is his weakness. “Please?”

Hyunjin smiles, face softening. “You’re a good boy after all,” He notes, and Seungmin positively beams. “I think you deserve to come now.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if u liked this, it rly motivates me to see comments and kudos!
> 
> do check my twt for commission info if ur interested!
> 
> also if ur curious about what seungmin's wearing, check my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN) HEHE


End file.
